Earth
Earth was the human homeworld and the center of all human activities in colonized space in addition to being the most populated planet. History Earth had a long history of conflict, disasters and pollution such as wars and 9/11, starting from the Industrial Revolution and continuing until the current day. By the time the events of Dead Space occurred, Earth's non-renewable resources are already spent. Soon, the dwindling resources of the new colonies are insufficient to supply Earth the resources that it needed to survive, triggering the Resource Wars where numerous factions battled for dominance of Earth and all of the colonies. The Resource Wars came to an end when planet cracking was developed. The Concordance Extraction Corporation fueled mankind's immeasurable thirst for resources. Earth was divided into numerous semi-independent states called sectors which responded to the Earth Government. Earth was the location of the Black Marker. It's existence was revealed to the world at large by Michael Altman in 2215, the founder of Unitology.Dead SpaceNo Known Survivors Conflicts Earth was the location of uncountable conflicts since the dawn of the human era. A genealogy report on Jane Gauthier made specific mention of the American Civil War and World War II. Also referenced was an international incident known as the Kara Sea Hostage Crisis resulted from an American freighter illegally entering the Kara Sea. This crisis propelled the United States into the Second Battle of the Bering Sea.No Known Survivors: Misplaced Affection; CECL-RC Genealogy Report Environmental Collapse The "Global Warming Epidemic" was an era of significant climatological imbalance caused primarily by human activity. During this era, numerous cities such as Venice and New York City are flooded and destroyed by rising ocean levels. Inland cities are also adversely affected when billions of climate refugees settled there, increasing pollution and furthering environmental destruction. The warmer oceans also allowed larger, more powerful storms to form which the infamous "Trinity Hurricanes" are the most destructive, submerging the Mississippi delta and the surrounding regions under the Gulf of Mexico.No Known Survivors: Thirteen; PAT Travel Axis Civil War The precise duration of the conflict is not clear, but the Colonies were hanging on by a thread by 2311, suffering from dwindling resources and public support for the war effort. In a bid to regain the upper hand, the Sovereign Colonies launched a covert Galactic Expedition to Tau Volantis. The Expedition became the death knell of the Colonies. The discoveries forced the Council to invoke Scenario Five across Sovereign space, purging all material and personnel while burying what couldn't be destroyed. The extent of the purges nullified the ability of the Colonies to wage war, leading to a Secessionist victory in short order. The Secessionists seized power in the vacuum lift by the Colonies, establishing the Earth Government Colonial Alliance, a centralized government with Earth at the core. The widespread scuttling of SCAF ships as part of th purges led to the perception that the Colonies were implementing a scorched earth policy, unwilling to turn their assets over to the victorious Secessionists. Resource Depletion The wars were fought over the nearly exhausted resources of Earth and the dwindling resources of its colonies. The conflicts began to subside with the invention of Planet Cracking and ended by 2508. Mars Unrest The Mars independence riots were a series of violent struggles initiated in Mars's capital city, Mars Capita by the Matian independent revolutionaries. Civil Unrest In the aftermath of the Titan Station incident in 2511, EarthGov experienced significant turmoil within its infrastructure, In the following three years, the efforts of the followers of Unitology to weaken EarthGov's military and favor among the public doubled. The Circle, a Unitologist group led by Jacob Danik, played a significant part in the insurrectionist campaign against EarthGov. Brethren Moons Invasion In 2514, after Isaac Clarke and John Carver destroyed the Tau Volantis moon, a large number of Brethren Moons invaded Earth in order to feed on the human race and continue their cycle of extinction. No authority on Earth or its moon are apparently capable of answering the Terra Nova’s hails as it entered the system, although this event seemed to be just another hallucination.Dead Space 3: Awakened Known Locations Cities *Alberta Hubs *Quebec *New York City (Destroyed) *Washington, D.C. (not inhabitable as of 2215)Dead Space: Martyr *North Carolina Hubs *Puerto Chicxulub *Turin Hubs *Venice (Destroyed) Continents *North America *South America *Europe *Africa *Asia *Australia *Antarctica Europe Countries *United Kingdom *France *Germany *Italy *Russia North America Countries *Canada *United States of America *Mexico Asian Countries *Japan *North Korea *South Korea *China *Taiwan *Philippines *Papua New Guinea *Indonesia *Vietnam *Laos *Thailand *India *Pakistan *Turkey Sectors *United States Sector *Central American Sector *South American Sector *Scandinavian Sector *Pan-European Sector *African Sector *North Asian Sector *Southeast Asian Sector Known Inhabitants *Chava *Craig Markoff *Ellie Langford *Grote Guthe *Hanford Carthusia *Hideki Ishimura *Howard Phillips *Isaac Clarke *Krax *Lexine Weller *Marla Janssen *Michael Altman *Natalia Deshyanov *Nicole Brennan *Octavia Clarke *Poul Clarke *Stevens *Terrence Kyne *Tim Caufman *Tom Sciarello *Vera Cortez Trivia *An advertisement of a toy series called E.A.F (Extinct Animal Friends) on Titan Station states there are no more bees, dolphins, hippos, bears, chimpanzees, eagles, giraffes, elephants, wolves nor penguins on Earth *If Earl Serrano's theory is true, then Earth is the last surviving planet in the galaxy Sources Category:Planets Category:Locations